The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cosmetic devices. The present disclosure relates more specifically to a handheld cosmetic device.
Handheld cosmetic devices may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, exfoliation is the removal of dead skin cells from the skin's outer most layers and is part of many cosmetic techniques and procedures. Exfoliation can occur via mechanical removal of the skin, typically by rubbing the skin with an abrasive material. Similar mechanical means may be used to shave unwanted hair and buff nails, although a different type of abrasive material may be required. Existing cosmetic tools may include rigidly fixed components, which cannot adapt to the many contours of the body where the user wishes to utilize the cosmetic device.
Various embodiments disclosed herein are directed to improved cosmetic devices.